explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Emanations
'' |image= |series= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script= Brannon Braga |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708884 |guests=Cecile Callan as Ptera, Jeffrey Alan Chandler as Hatil, John Cirigliano as Dr. Renora, Robin Groves as Loria, Martha Hackett as Seska and Jerry Hardin as Dr. Neria |previous_production=Ex Post Facto |next_production=Prime Factors |episode=VGR S01E09 |airdate=13 March 1995 |previous_release=(VGR) Ex Post Facto (Overall) Visionary |next_release=Prime Factors |story_date(s)=48623.5 (2371) |previous_story=Visionary |next_story=Prime Factors }} Summary While exploring an uncharted asteroid, Chakotay, Kim and Torres stumble upon what appears to be an alien burial ground. Not wanting to desecrate the site, Chakotay and his team decide to make some quick anthropological observations and then return to Voyager. But before they finish their study, a subspace vacuole — a dimensional distortion — forms and begins to fill the cavern they're investigating. Alarmed, Chakotay orders Voyager to beam them up. But when the Away Team appears on the ship, there is only Chakotay, Torres and the body of a recently deceased woman. In the meantime, Kim finds himself trapped inside a ceremonial burial pod on an alien planet in another dimension; he has somehow switched places with the corpse. Freed from the pod, Kim is told that he's on the homeworld of the Vhnori people. The Vhnori think that Kim has come from the "Next Emanation," or afterlife, and they are disturbed when he reveals that he has just come from a place that contained the dead bodies of many Vhnori. On Voyager, the Doctor is able to revive the corpse — a woman named Ptera. When Ptera realizes that she is not in the Next Emanation with her deceased family members, she becomes hysterical. Later, she reveals that her people believe that when they die, the vacuoles take their bodies to another plane of reality. To learn that the distortions merely take their bodies to a barren asteroid is difficult to accept. Not long after, another vacuole forms, and deposits a second corpse onto the ship, and still later, a third. After hearing Kim's story about the bodies on the asteroid, a Vhnori man named Hatil — who was about to submit to euthanasia to ease his family's burden in caring for him — changes his mind about dying. On Voyager, Ptera wants to be sent home, even if that means dying a second time. The crew attempts to beam her into a forming vacuole, but the procedure doesn't work and when they retrieve her, Ptera is dead. Time is running out. The vacuoles are damaging the ship's warp core. If the crew doesn't find Kim soon, they'll have to leave him behind. On the Vhnori world, Kim figures out a way to escape. He'll take Hatil's place in a burial pod, allowing Hatil to fulfill his own escape option and Kim to transfer to his universe when the next vacuole delivers the occupant of the pod into the other dimension. The plan works, and Kim's body appears on Voyager, where the Doctor is able to revive him. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # When Hatil is explaining, to Harry Kim, why he is wrapping himself in the ceremonial shroud, He states that the shroud has been in his family for generations. How is it possible that this particular shroud is available to him, since he wears it during his emanation into the afterlife. The shroud would not be available unless it is returned from the previous person sent into the next emanation. When the Away Team first visits the cavern, Chakotay says the bodies are naked and without possessions. That would suggest that only the body was transferred at death, and the shroud remains behind. Nit Central # Klingons just dispose of the dead. While this matches the attitude of the Klingons in Heart of Glory, it's different from the later DS9 episode The Ship where Worf claimed that friends would protect the bodies from scavengers. The latter could be a way of honouring the memory and life of the deceased. # They're next to a planet and Janeway wants them to go to warp 7? Isn't that dangerous? What about the Warp 5 speed limit established in Force of Nature? Voyager’s warp drive may be designed to minimise the damage to subspace. # Brian Lombard on Sunday, May 30, 1999 - 3:06 pm: Why doesn't Kim ever try his communicator? He has no idea where he is, but still. Shock? # Kim's friend dons a ceremonial shroud. Yet when Chakotay found the bodies in the beginning of the episode, he stated that they were all nude. Plantman on Wednesday, August 23, 2000 - 10:47 am:''Harry's friend says that the shroud has been in his family for generations. If all of his ancestors wore this shroud when they died, how did they get it back each time? ''NarkS on Friday, August 25, 2000 - 7:46 pm: My guess is only the body is transported (of course Kim's uniform would contradict that).X on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 8:42 pm:''Harry didn't have his uniform on. He was on the sickbay sugical table nude, except for a sheet covering him. ''NarkS on Thursday, July 19, 2001 - 9:31 am: Actually I meant the other way around. When Harry gets sucked in, he goes with his uniform. constanze on Tuesday, February 11, 2003 - 3:53 am: Maybe harry kept his uniform only because he went the wrong way? All the people going the normal way seemed to be naked, so the shroud was left behind. # Phillip Culley (Pculley) on Sunday, December 22, 2002 - 5:13 pm: When watching this episode, I realised it was never established where the Vhnori homeworld was. In an evil way I theorised it was in an uncharted area of the Alpha Quadrant just to annoy Kim SENIRAM on December 9 2017 - 16:29:''If that were the case, surely SOMEBODY in the Alpha Quadrant would have, at the very least, heard rumours about the existence of this race! ''Mcb359 on Friday July 13, 2018 - 16:48: Doubtful, as the Alpha Quadrant is 25% of the galaxy. The Federation has only explored about 11% so there’s plenty of Alpha Quadrant unexplored that could be home to this species.Seniram 11:02, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Then why has there been no prior mention of long range sensor scans detecting any evidence of this race, or the subspace vacuoles used to transport the bodies? Category:Episodes Category:Voyager